Extreme Makeover: Castle Edition
by Drop Your Oboe
Summary: This is what happens when Extreme Makeover: Home Edition comes to Hogwarts. Sorry! I was bored!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I am sorry, this is sooooo insane! I am just bored right now. My sister is watching all these design shows and I thought it would be interesting if Extreme Makeover: Home Edition came to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.**

Extreme Makeover: Castle Edition

Prologue

It was a hot, summer day on Privet Drive. The streets were deserted; no one wanted to stay outside.Dudley Dursley was bored. His Playstation had broken down, and his cousin, Harry, had already left. One of Dudley's favorite hobbies was bothering Harry. He sat, leaned up against the air conditioner, watching TV. He flipped a few channels to find something decent to watch. There didn't seem to be anything good on. Then he saw something he recognized.

It was one of his mum's favorite shows. Every Saturday night, Petunia Dursley spent an hour watching Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. He didn't know that they showed re-runs at noon on Wednesdays. Dudley would never admit it to anyone, but he quite enjoyed the show. No one was in the house. No one would ever find out. And Dudley would spend his afternoon enjoying one of his favorite shows.

He spent the next answer watching a rather...interesting episode of his favorite show. The Makeover crew redecorated a very large castle. This castle was being used as a school for "special" children. The castle had been built over a thousand years ago. When the show was over, Dudley realized that he had thourougly enjoyed his boring afternoon.

**A/N: Sorry that was really short, but the next chapter will be longer. I hope. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Replies:**

**No one of consequence: I was bored and my sister was watching those shows. **

**The Awkward One: Thanks. This chapter will tell more about the show. **

**Rupert Grant Loves Pink: I am not taking u out. You're my inspiration!**

Chapter 2

One morning, the Hogwarts students were gathered in great hall to eat breakfast. It was just after term had started and everyone was wondering what their new classes would be like. They were especially curious about what their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be like. Ron, however, had other things on his mind.

Ron had been thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team. But, when a man with loads of strange, Muggle machines burst through the door of the great hall, Ron forgot all about Quidditch.

"Good morning, Hogwarts!" yelled the man through a megaphone. "My name is Ty Pennington, and I'm here to give you an Extreme Makeover: Castle Edition!" He lead the entire school to a small, unnoticed room on the seventh floor that only a few older students recognized as the Room of Requirement.

When they got into the room, the students saw a very large auditorium. Ty Pennington pulled down a large screen to show the application video. The screen lit up and the students saw Professor Dumbledore's face. Ron thought it was very strange that this man could start and stop the picture, but Hermione and Harry both seemed to know what was going on, so Ron didn't ask.

On the screen, Dumbledore was saying something about how Hogwarts seemed "too old-fashioned for our purposes," and "too small for the vast population of students." Then, many of the different rooms of Hogwarts were shown.

"Don't worry, Hogwarts students, we will fix your run-down school. You will go to the Bahamas for a week, and when you return, you will see a whole new Hogwarts!" Ron didn't see what was wrong with Hogwarts. The next morning everyone woke up early to go to the Bahamas by Portkey. That is, everyone except the house elves. The house elves had been successfully hidden behind a tapestry. Dumbledore thought it would be better if the Muggles never saw the house elves.

"We wouldn't want someone to get frightened," he said. Hermione was infuriated.

Hermione planned to sneak out at night to free the house elves, but Harry wouldn't let her use the innvisibility cloak. She could never risk getting caught by a teacher. After putting up a very good argument, Ginny convinced Hermione that the house elves had plenty of food and water, and that they would be happy there for a week.

So the students and staff gathered on the grounds, ready for a vacation. One the count of three, every hand touched the Portkey, and they were instanly transported to the Bahamas.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
